ME AS MOTHER?
by Syiera Aquila
Summary: crack pair BANGKRIS bang yongguk x wu yifan tentang dunia mafia, school life, MPREG. ingin tau kisah mereka? check it out #ini untuk eonni Nisa Marni EXOFans yang selalu nagih... tapi inget janji lu eon YAOI BOYSLOVE summary kachau...
1. Chapter 1

BANG YONGGUK

Adalah president council Toho High School. Pemuda berperawakan dingin ini mempunyai tinggi 190 cm dengan suara bassnya yang khas. Ekspresinya yang selalu cool dan datar ini berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya yang mesum. Kembaran dari Bang Yongnam ini memiliki kulit tan eksotis dan rambut merah. Ditunjang dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam membuat semua orang sangat menyeganinya.

KRIS WU a.k.a WU YI FAN

Adalah seorang pemuda yang sebenarnya sangat can – tampan. Tapi, karena sifatnya yang tidak suka menarik perhatian, disekolah dia selalu berpakaian ala nerdy boy. Kacamata bulat yang tebal, tatanan rambut pirangnya yang kelewat rapi dan seragam kedodoran. Walaupun begitu, dia adalah kekasih dari president council. Pemuda berkulit pucat ini sangat pendiam dan memilih menyendiri di markas student council daripada bergaul dengan teman sekelasnya. Well, kebetulan dia juga adalah wakil president council. Dan terakhir satu hal yang dirahasiakannya dari semua orang adalah dia pewaris tunggal Mafia Wu.

**Me MOTHER**

**Pair : BangKris and… other**

**Warning : BOYSLOVE MPREG other**

**Disclaimer : you know that's isn't mine. The idea just mine**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ENJOY~**

Dan cerita dimulai dari hari yang sama monotonnya bagi seorang Kris Wu. Pemuda imut itu menguap bosan sembari terus mengerjakan dokumen yang berserakan di mejanya. Yongguk yang menatap itu dari pintu masuk tersenyum kecil. Betapa ia sangat menyayangi pemuda nerd itu.

"Chagiya, sudah satu jam kau bermain disana. Apa pagi ini kau tidak belajar?"

"aniyo Yongguk – ah. Sebenarnya untuk 2 hari ke depan kelasku kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkan para instruktur itu" jawab Kris sembari mendekati Yongguk yang mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di sofa besar itu.

"hm"angguk Yongguk sembari mendekap erat tubuh kekasihnya. Kris refleks menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang Yongguk. Dengan santai Yongguk memainkan rambut pirang setengkuk Kris.

"yongguk – ah, waeyo?" Tanya Kris mendongak, mentap mata kelam Yongguk. Kekasihnya itu tersentak lalu menatap mata Kris. Wajah Kris yang khawatir membuatnya tersenyum lembut menenangkan.

"apa maksudmu chagiya? Aku baik – baik saja" jawab Yongguk mengelus pipi Kris.

"ANI! Kau tidak baik – baik saja Yongguk – ah! Katakan padaku apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Kris melotot.

Yongguk tersenyum, inilah yang membuatnya tak bisa berpaling dari pemuda yang diketahuinya sangat menawan itu. Sifat Kris yang sangat perhatian dan peka dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, hal sekecil apapun itu membuat Yongguk semakin jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kris Wu. "aniyo chagiya. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun kok. Ini hanya hal yang biasa terjadi"

Kris menggembungkan pipinya "bumonimmu diserang lagi?" Tanya Kris sembari kembali menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Yongguk. Anggukan yang dirasakannya membuat Kris menghela nafas maklum. "kenapa tak dibalas?"

"mafia Lau bukanlah lawan yang bisa dianggap remeh. Dan tak mudah untuk membalasnya chagi. Semua rekan appa dibuat kewalahan oleh mafia itu" jawab Yongguk sembari menghirup aroma khas Kris yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

"kalau begitu aku saja yang menyelesaikan mereka" ucapan tegas Kris membuat Yongguk menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"kau punya kenalan mafia?" Tanya Yongguk heran.

"damn!" umpat Kris dalam hatinya. Hampir saja dia membocorkan rahasianya pada Yongguk. Bukannya berniat membohongi Yongguk, tapi Kris masih menanti waktu yang tepat untuk jujur. "ne… orantuaku punya teman mafia. Seorang mafia dari Moskow"

"hum? Mafia moskow? Siapa?"

"…Jung. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"ah! Ne. semua orang pasti mengenal nama itu. Mafia mengerikan yang punya banyak anak buah yang seperti monster. Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk" jawab Yongguk setuju.

Kris tersenyum lalu mengotak – atik ponsel pintarnya. "yeoboseo Hyung" seru Kris dengan nada ceria.

"Kris? Tumben kau menghubungiku?" suara serak di line seberang membuat Kris mendengus keras.

"Yya Hyung! Kau baru bangun eoh?"

"huaaah ne. ada masalah di Tokyo yang baru saja kuselesaikan. Waeyo?"

"um… Yongguk – ah. Kau mengenalnya?"

"ah! Putra bungsu Direktur Bang yang merupakan kekasihmu itu? memang?"

"bisakah kau membantunya?"

"huh? Membantu si rambut landak itu? Ogah!"

"yya Hyung! Tega sekali kau! Ya sudah kalo gitu aku minta bantuan Yunho Hyung saja"

"Andwae! Aku bisa dibunuh kalau kau menghubunginya. Ya sudah , apa yang harus kulakukan untuk landak merah itu?"

"Yya! Kau menyebalkan food monster. Berhenti menyebut kekasihku Landak!"

"ne. ne. jadi siapa?"

"…Lau, kau tau kan?"

"ah! Kebetulan, kami juga punya masalah dengan mafia itu. Tapi mereka bukan musuh biasa. Apa kau turut serta?"

"masalah itu tenang saja. Yang penting kalian bisa menyelesaikan mereka"

"arraseo"

"jinjja? Gomawoyo Hyungie~" ucap Kris dengan nada manja. Lalu memutuskan sambungan sebelum mendengar balasan dari line seberang. Dia tersenyum lebar dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Yongguk.

"… aku tak menyangka kau dekat dengan Jung Changmin" gumam Yongguk.

"um… appa pernah mengajakku bertemu dengan keluarga Jung dulu. Karena kami hampir sebaya, kami berteman." Jawab Kris sembari berdo'a dalam hati Yongguk tak mencurigainya.

"hm" Yongguk bergumam. Asyik dengan kegiatan barunya memainkan rambut lembut Kris. Sedetik kemudian seringai mesum terpampang indah di wajahnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi di rambut Kris memutar haluan menuju bokong sintal Kris dan meremasnya gemas.

Mata Kris membola dan langsung menepuk tangan Yongguk gusar. "yya! Pervert, jangan cari kesempatan!" bentak Kris dengan pose menggemaskan.

Cup! Yongguk mengecup singkat bibir Kris. "apa salahnya chagiya? Bukankah sekarang tak ada siapapun disini?" ucap Yongguk menaik turunkan alisnya.

Ctak! Sesuatu tepat mengenai bagian belakang kepala Yongguk sebelum Kris membuka mulutnya. Sedikit mengaduh Yongguk menatap ke belakang dan mendengus kala mendapati Yongnam, kembarannya berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan tampang kesal.

"kalau mau bermesraan kunci pintunya bodoh" rutuk Yongnam lalu kembali menganiaya kepala Yongguk dengan dokumen yang dibawanya.

"Nam Hyung…"panggilan Kris menghentikan aksi brutal Yongnam. Dia menataplembut pada calon adik iparnya itu.

"nde waeyo Kris-ah?"

"tumben sekali hyung cepat dating. Ada sesuatu?"

"ah ne, mengenai rencana festivalbulan depan hyung belum menyelesaikan proposalnya"

"arra. Apa hyung perlu bantuan?"

"tidak baik kau tenangkan landak itu sebelum dia menerkammu" goda Yongnam sembari mengelus lembut rambut Kris.

"yya Hyung!" 2 suara memprotes kesal, namun dalam arti yang berbeda. Yongguk jelas – jelas kesal karena ucapan kembarannya yang jelas saja menghinanya. Sementara Kris kesal karena Yongnam berucap vulgar dengan begitu santainya,well lebih pada malu sebenarnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kris melempaskan semua atributnya di kamar dan dengan cepat berganti pakaiannya. Pakaian yang dipakainya terlihat sangat cool sesuai dengan wajahnya yang telah kembali seperti semula. Jas hitam yang dipakainya kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Tak lupa kalung berbentuk ukiran naga telah terpasang indah di lehernya.

"appa eodiga?" Tanya Kris pada anak buahnya yang telah menanti di luar ruangan.

"mereka baru saja berangkat ke Hongkong tuan muda"

"arra. Kalo gitu setengah dari kalian bantu Mafia Jung dan yang lainikut aku"

"ye" mereka mengangguk patuh dan langsung mengikuti perintah tuan muda mereka. Kris mengendarai mobil aventadornya menuju kediaman kekasihnya.

"Yongguk – ah…"

"yeoboseo Chagi?"

"ne. kau di rumah?"

"ne waeyo?"

"orangtuamu?"

"ne"

"hm. Sampaikan pada mereka kalau putra tunggal Mafia Wu ingin bertemu" ucap Kris dan langsung mematikan teleponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Kris mengoper gigi lalu menekan gas, melajukan mobilnya membelah malam kota Seoul. Tak peduli dengan berapa banyak mobil patroli yang mengejarnya karena telah menyalahi aturan kecepatan standar. Kris menghidupkan ponselnya yang terhubung langsung dengan salah seorang Mafia Exo.

"anyeong Hyungie~" sapa kris sebelum orang yang ditujunya mengucapkan salam.

"yeoboseo Yifan – ssi" suara itu membalas dengan nada dingin. Yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan ringan dari Kris. Wajahnya terlihat ceria menanggapi rutukan yang dilontarkan pemuda tampan di layar video callnya.

"ayolah hyungie~ kau seolah tak mengenalku saja. Ne Chanyeol hyung aku butuh bantuan EXO dalam menyelesaikan sedikit masalah di sini"

"tsk. Apa kau tak bisa berhenti membuat masalah huh?"

"bukan aku" Kris mempoutkan bibirnya tak terima. "Yonnguk – ah dapat masalah dengan mafia Lau"

"hum? Apalagi yang dilakukan landak mesum itu?"

"yya hyung! Enak saja kau memanggilnya begitu. Mau membantu dongsaengmu ini tidak sih?"

"arra. Tenang saja aku takkan bembiarkanmu bersenang – senang sendirian"

"hah anyeong hyung" tutup Kris. Dia menghentikan laju mobilnya begitu memasuki kediaman Bang. Dengan cuek dia masuk ke dalam dan disambut dengan ekspresi pangling semua orang.

"anyeong Eommonim,Aboeji" salam Kris dengan senyum sopan.

"Kris – ah?"

" ne. Atau kalian bisa memanggilku Wu Yifan"

"putra tunggal Mafia Wu?"

" akan menjelaskannya nanti. Lagipula aku datang menawarkan sebuah kerjasama. Kita punya musuh yang sama Aboeji" ucap Kris langsung tanpa basa =- basi.

"tuan muda kita harus bergerak sekarang. Mereka sudah mulai melakukan perlawanan" ucapan salah satu nak buahnya membuat Kris menghela nafas.

"kita pergi sekarang saja Aboeji. Yongguk – ah, kalian lindungi Eommonim di sini dengan bantuan anak buahku. Arrachi?" ucap Kris lalu mengecup kilat bibir Yongguk dan berlari menujuu arena pertempuran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kris menghajar semualawannya dengan wajah penuh emosi. Mereka telah melukai orang – orang yang disayanginya. Tatapanmata itu berubah dingin dengan hawa membunuh yang sangat besar saat hamper terkena tembakan.

"jangan ampuni mereka Changmin hyung, Chanyeol hyung" ucap Kris datar melalui ponselnya dan menendang semua lawannya yang coba mengeroyoknya.

"jangan jadi pengecut Soo Man – ssi" umpat Kris dingin saat berhadapan dengan seorang pria botak tambun. Yang diketahuinya sebagai tangan kanan Mafia Lau.

"oh anak rubah sudah mulai garang huh?"

"anak rubah? Kau salah dari awal aku bukanlah rubah. Aku adalah naga Lee Soo Man – ssi" balas Kris sembari menghindari arah tembakan pria itu. Dia menembakkan pistolnya tepat sedetik setelah berhasil menghindari tembakan beruntun Soo Man.

"mana yang lain?" Tanya Kris pada anak buahnya yang menghampirinya.

"mereka masih sibuk tuan Muda. Sepertinya Mafia Lau melakukan kecurangan dibawah sana"

Kris mendecih dan beranjak kembali ke lantai bawah. Tiba – tiba sekelompok orang menyerangnya dan membuat Kris terpisah dari kelompoknya. Kris menghela nafas lalu menodongkan pistolnya pada seorang pemuda tampan yang berwajah datar. "berhenti bermain – main brengsek" umpat Kris penuh emosi.

"huh? Kau naïf Dragon. Akan kubuat kaumenyesali semua ini" ucap pemuda itu. Dengan cepat dia menendang pistol Kris dan memukul tengkuk Kris begitu ada kesempatan.

"si…sial" lirih Kris sebelum kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kris mengerjapkan matanya "umh sial" gumamnya lirih saat merasakan nyeri di belakang kepalnya.

"jadi sang Sleeping Beauty sudah bangun huh?"

"lepaskan aku brengsek"

"huh? Mana bisa begitu? Aku sudah susah payah menangkapmu lho. Tak mungkin kau kulepaskan begitu saja"

"brengsek! Apa maumu sebenarnya hah?"

"hummm" pemuda tampan itu meletakkan tangannya di dagu. Memasn\ang pose berpikir yang menyebalkan di mata Kris. "coba tebak" ucapnya dengan wajah meremehkan. Kris mengepalkan tangannya dan tersentak begitu menyadari tangan dan kakinya di rantai.

"ah. Sepertinya aku tak perlu bersusah payahmencari kelinci percobaan sekarang" ucap pemuda itu sembari memainkan sebuah pil biru di tangannya.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya "apa itu?" batinnya heran.

Pemuda tampan itu menaikkan dagu Kris dengan seringai penuh kemenangan. "kau bisa jadi kelinci percobaanku untuk obat ini Wu Yifan"

"apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"sudah kubilang kan? Kau. Jadi. Kelinci. Percobaanku. Wu. Yifan" jawab pemuda itu sembari memasukkan paksa pil itu ke mulut kRis yang terbuka.

Kris bungkam dan memejamkan matanya erat, menolak. Bruagh! Tanpa segan – segan mafia kejam itu memukul pipi Kris keras hinggan darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Kris.

Uhuk! Kris terbatuk dan kesempatan itu tak disia – siakan oleh sang Mafia. Dia langsung membuat Kris menelan pil aneh tersebut. Mata Kris membola kesakitan dengan wajah yang penuh keringat. "u…uwaaaa!" Kris berteriak keras saat merasakan perutnya seperti terbakar dan kakinya yang terasa lumpuh tiba – tiba.

"AAKHH!"

"hyiptorexcyin Pregnante adalah obat yang di racik dari bahan – bahan kesehatan Barzilia. Pil ini adal obat yang menjadi perbincangan dunia kesehatan karena dapat membentuk sebuah rahim dan indung telur di tubuh seorang pria, yeah sepertimu. Dengan kata lain, itu bisa membuatmu hamil Kris"

"ukh uwaaaaa"

"sekali pil itu masuk dalam tubuhmu dan membentuk rahim, maka takkan bisa dihilangkan. Dengan kata lain kau akan seperti seorang wanita dewasa"

"kau…hhh… brengsek!"

Pemuda itu menyeringai, "tapi tenang saja. Kau hanya akan melahirkan minimal 2 kali. Yeah teragantung siapa yang membuahimu nantinya"

Kris mencoba tetap membuka matanya menahan rasa pusing yang menderanya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi dengan salive yang berceceran. Tubuhnya terasa lumpuh penuh keringat tanpa kekuatan sedikitpun. Wajah pemuda yang menyekapnya itu semakin terlihat kabur. Dan hilang sepenuhnya tertelan kegelapan.

Wajah pemuda itu menjadi datar dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia membuka borgol Kris dan menyambut tubuh rapuh itu sebelum menyentuh tanah. "mianhae …..Kris" bisiknya lirih lalu memindahkan tubuh Kris ke ranjang.

Brak! Pintu didobrak dengan paksa "LAU SIALAN! Lepaskan kekasihku brengsek!" teriak Yongguk penuh emosi sembari menodongkan pistolnya pada pamuda yang dengan cueknya membersihkan meja.

"di luar dugaan. Kupikir kau akan dating lebih cepat. Tapi sayang, kau terlambat Yongguk – ssi" ucap Lau dengan nada sinis sembari mengerling pada tubuh Kris yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kris, makhluk sialan?" bentak Yongguk sembari maju mendekat.

"hal yang pastinya takkan membuatmu menyesal" balas Mafia Lau santai.

"KAU MAKHLUK BRENGSEK" bentak Yongguk sembari melayangkan tinjunya pada Mafia Lau. Perkelahian seru tak terelakkan. Yongguk terus menyerang sementara Lau hanya mengelak dan sesekali menangkis serangan itu.

"kau lemah" ucap Lau dingin, dia menodongkan pistolnya tepat di kening Yongguk.

"oh ya?" Yongguk bertanya dengan nada mesterius. Mata Lau membola saat sebuah peluru tepat bersarang di jantungnya. "pistol di buat bukan hanya untuk mengancam orang dasar Brengsek!" umpat Yongguk lalu kembali melepaskan tembakan di kening Mafia Lau.

"Kris…good bye" batin Lau dengan senyum miris lalu menutup mata.

Yongguk terduduk lemah,perutnya yang terluka karena perkelahian dengan anak buah Lau di depan tadi kembali terluka. Darah mengucur dari luka itu. Dengan gemetar, Yongguk menghubungi seseorang.

"L…ini aku"

"Yongguk – ah? Waeyo? Suaramu terdengar sangat…"

"aku butuh bantuanmu…hhh"

"ne?"

"jemput kami di Bang Corp lantai dasar… gudang bawah tanah… ppali"

"a…arra" ucap lelaki yang merupakan artis terkenal itu. Dengan tergesa dia keluar dari gedungnya.

"Myungsoo? Kau mau kemana?"

"Manager Hyung aku segera kembali" pamit Myungsoo. Dia berlari menuju mobilnya sambil menghubungi seseorang.

"Minho… beritahu yang lain untuk segera menuju Bang Corp. 10 menit"

"Yya Michingoya! Mana bisa dari sini ke tempat itu dalam waktu 10 menit? 1 jam saja belum tentu bisa Myungie!"

" .it" ucap Myungsoo dingin lalu melajukan aventador LA-nya dengan kecepatan di atas rata – rata.

10 menit kemudian, dia sampai di Bang Corp. setengah berlari dia menuju ke ruangan bawah tanah perusahaan besar itu. Begitu sampai, dia disambut dengan turunnya 5 orang berbaju trendy dari sebuah helicopter dengan wajah kesal.

"kau menyebalkan Hyung!"

"yah aku tau. Selamat dating Jinki,Jong Hyun, Taemin dan Key" sapa Myungsoo sembari berhi-five dengan 5 orang itu.

"jadi?"

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Yongguk dan Yifan"

"Bang dan Kris? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lee Taemin sembari mengikuti langkah Myungsoo.

"Lau menghancurkan semuanya. Bukan hanya Bang, Wu dan yang lain. Exo's dan Jung juga turut serta. Tapi ternyata dia berhasil menawan Kris dan menghabisi banyak anggota mafia Wu"

"dasar kejam. Lalu sekarang?"

"yongguk berhasil menemukan Kris tapi dia terluka. Ah ini tempatnya" Myungsoo berhenti di sebuah ruangan dan memasuki ruangan gelap itu.

"hyung Kris disini!" seru Key pada Myungsoo. Myungsoo menyuruh Jinki untuk membawanya ke mobil ambulance yang sudah dihubunginya.

"hyung sini" panggil Taemin. Dia menunjuk Yongguk yang terbaring di samping mayat Lau. Dengan cepat Myungsoo dan 2 lainnya segera mengangkat Yongguk.

Jong Hyun menghela nafas dan mengamati sekeliling gudang. "ada banyak senjata dan obat – obatan disini. Pantas saja" gumamnya sembari mencatat ini itu di note yang selalu dibawanya.

"Jong Hyun ada apa? Nanti kami tinggal lho!"

Jong Hyun mengangguk lalu segera berlari menyusul yang lain. Tapi kemudian dia terhenti. "Jong Hyun?"

Dengan cepat Jong Hyun kembali ke gudang "ini… akan jadi kuburanmu Lau" gumamnya lirih dan segera berlari menuju mobil. Mereka melaju meninggalkan gudang, sedetik kemudian terdengar bunyi ledakan. Semua orang hanya menghela nafas cuek, tanpa berbalik.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yongguk menghela nafasnya saat mendegar laporan dari anak buah bumonimnya. Dia menatap Kris yang masih tertidur sejak seminggu lalu. Tak laam terdengar suara berisik dari luar.

"ada apa L?"

"aku sudah dapat informasi mengenai Mafia Lau, Yongguk – ah"

"katakan!"

"Mafia Lau, putra tunggal dari keluarga Lau. Dia merupakan seorang Bos dari Organisasi Bawah Tanah Makau. Selama 5 tahun terakhir diketahui dia pernah tinggal di Kanada. Namanya… Henry Lau"

Deg!

Mata Kris yang semula terpejam langsung terbuka lebar, penuh keterkejutan.

"Henry? Lalu ada hubungan apa dia dengan Mafia Wu?"

"tak dapat kami temukan. Oh bagaimana keadaan istrimu itu?"

"masih sama sejak seminggu yang lalu. Apa ada informasi lain?"

"ani"

"hm. Gomawo L" ucap Yongguk dengan senyum tulus. Myungsoo tersenyum lalu mengerling Kris yang masih tertidur.

"ne. Jaga Istrimu itu baik – baik" godanya lalu segera pergi. Yongguk hanya berdecak lalu kembali menatap Kris yang memejamkan matanya.

"mau sampai kapan kau tertidur Chagiya?" gumamnya lalu mencium kening Kris dan keluar meninggalkan ruangan mencari makanan.

Kris membuka matanya "Henry? Exactly what was happened to you?" batinnya sendu. Ya, dia sangat mengenal Henry mengingat selama di Kanada, mereka berteman akrab. Tapi… hah, Kris menghela nafas lelah.

"Kris? Seru Yongguk gembira saat membuka pintu

Kris tersenyum "anyeong Yongguk – ah" sapa Kris santai seakan tak terjadi apa – apa. Senyum lebar terpasang di wajah Yongguk yang langsung mendekap Kris erat seakan takut kehilangan. Kris tersenyum lembut penuh arti.

"kau tau aku sangat ketakutan chagiya"

"mianhae"

Yongguk melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Kris tajam. Entah siapa yang memulai, mereka telah terlibat ciuman panas.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

"Kris? Seru Yongguk gembira saat membuka pintu

Kris tersenyum "anyeong Yongguk – ah" sapa Kris santai seakan tak terjadi apa – apa. Senyum lebar terpasang di wajah Yongguk yang langsung mendekap Kris erat seakan takut kehilangan. Kris tersenyum lembut penuh arti.

"kau tau aku sangat ketakutan chagiya"

"mianhae"

Yongguk melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Kris tajam. Entah siapa yang memulai, mereka telah terlibat ciuman panas.

**BANGxKRIS fanfiction**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND DON'T BASH!**

**KRIS!UKE, bagi yang gak suka dengan fakta itu harap gak usah komentar yang gak perlu. Bukankah selalu itu yang dituliskan para author dalam cerita meraka? Jadi hargai kebebasan penulisan author, arrachi?**

" Kris…" panggilan dengan suara serak itu kontan saja membuat Kris membuka matanya. Tatapan penuh cinta juga kekhawatiran sang kekasih membuatnya tersenyum lembut.

"aku milikmu Yongguk – ah" balas Kris yakin. Yongguk menatap mata Kris lekat dan perlahan kembali mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

" hentikan aku kalau kau memang mau berhenti sekarang chagiya. Karena aku takkan menahan diri lagi" suara lembut nan menggairahkan itu berbisik di telinga Kris. Pemuda itu mendesah dan menggeleng. Jantungnya berdetak kencang namun terasa menyenangkan.

" aku mencintaimu. Aku milikmu. Perlakukan aku dengan baik… Chagiya" jawab Kris sembari mengecup singkat pelipis kekasihnya.

Yongguk tersenyum, dia bangkit da mengunci pintu ruangan VVIP itu. Well, meskipun tempatnya tidak romantis kalau memang belahan hatinya menginginkan itu, dia bisa apa? Hanya melakukan yang terbaiklah yang bisa dia lakukan. Yongguk menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Gairah dan kabut nafsu, namun diselimuti oleh cinta yang tulus tanpa kebohongan untuk Kris seorang.

Kedua tangan Yongguk bergerak membuka baju rumah sakit Kris. Tangannya dengan hati – hati membelai lengan telanjang kekasihnya itu dan berhenti di bahu Kris. "indah… kau sangat menawan Chagiya"

Yongguk memiringkan kepalanya dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman dalam, memperbesar api gairah di antara mereka. Dengan lembut, lidah Yongguk menyusuri garis bibir Kris dan mendesak lebih dalam, menjelajahi rongga hangat itu. Memperdalam ciuman mereka sampai rasa panas mengalir di tubuh Kris. Sensasi menyenangkan yang belum pernah dirasakan oleh mereka berdua.

Lidah Kris saling membelit dengan lidah Yongguk, sementara tangan Yongguk bergerilya turun. Menyentuh dua titik sensitive di dada Kris yang telah mengeras. Lenguhan kenikmatan yang teredam mebuat Yongguk semakin gencar meremas titik itu. Sesekali Yongguk mencubitnya gemas.

" kau luar biasa Chagiya" lirih Yongguk di telinga Kris. Dengan sensual dijilatnya telinga itu, membuat pemuda yang terbaring pasrah dibawahnya merinding. Merasakan fraksi aneh namun menjadi candu.

Kris menyandarkan dahinya ke dada kokoh Yongguk. Mendadak ia kehilangan pegangan dan akal sehatnya. Hati dan pikirannya telah penuh oleh pemuda yang entah sejak kapan telah menelanjanginya itu. Kris tersentak lalu menatap Yongguk tajam.

Yongguk menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "waeyo?"

"kau hhh curang" lirih Kris. Tentu saja memprotes pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh tegap kekasihnya itu. Senyum menggoda tercipta di bibir Kris. Dia memajukan tubuhnya.

"wanna help me, baby?" bisik Yongguk menggoda. Dia menjauhkan kembali wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi manis Kris. Yongguk menuntun tangan Kris menuju kemejanya.

Gulp, Kris meneguk salivanya. Jantungnya kembali berdegup saat jemari lentiknya mulai membuka kemeja Yongguk secara perlahan menampilkan dada bidang dan otot – otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Mata Kris mengikuti garis gelap yang bergerak ke perut Yongguk yang berbentuk.

Kris kembali meneguk salivanya. Bibirnya mendadak terasa kering " wae Chagi? Kau belum selesai membantuku" suara lembut itu membuat Kris semakin bergetar kemudian seulas senyum misterius tiba – tiba terukir di wajah Kris. Dengan tampang polos, dia menyentuh tubuh dihadapannya dengan gerakan sensual. Mengelusnya secara perlahan dan menggoda membuat Yongguk mengatupkan bibirnya menahan erangan.

Mata Kris melirik ke bawah. Sedikit gugup tangan itu melepas celana panjang Yongguk dan matanya membola mendapati sesuatu yang telah berdiri tegak disana. Dengan geraman, Yongguk melepaskan sisa pakaiannya dan menatap mata coklat Kris yang melihatnya tanpa kedip.

Yongguk tersenyum tipis mendapati tubuh Kris yang bergetar. "kau gemetar chagi" pemuda itu menangkup pipi Kris yang tersenyum lemah.

"a…aku tidak tau. Ini yang pertama untukku"

Ekspresi Yongguk mendadak serius "aku sudah bilang kan? Apa kau mau menghentikannya?" Kris ragu namun menggeleng "aku tidak mau. Aku menginginkanmu…chagiya"

Yongguk tersenyum dan kembali mendorong lembut tubuh Kris. Nafasnya sedikit terengah menikmati santapan di bawahnya. Pipi Kris serasa terbakar kala mendapati tatapan lapar Yongguk yang semakin turun ke bawahnya.

Yongguk memiringkan kepalanya. Lidahnya menyusuri leher Kris mengukir tanda kepemilikan yang mungkin takkan hilang beberapa hari ke depan. Kemudian turun dan mengecup titik sensitive di dada Kris dengan begitu ahli. Rasa panas seutuhnya menguasai tubuh telanjang Kris. Ia mendekatkan diri diri ke tubuh Yongguk tanpa sadar meminta lebih. Yongguk yang mengerti maksud Kris beralih ke nipple yanglain. Mengulum titik sensitive itu sementara tangannya tak henti meremas gemas nipple terus menciuminya sampai bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Tangannya tetap menggoda Kris dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan.

"yongguk – ah…jebal…" Kris tak tau apa yang sebenarnya dia mohonkan tapi Yongguk mengerti. Bibir Yongguk kembali turun menyusuri seluruh lekuk tubuh Kris. Meninggalkan jejak yang sangat jelas di setiap tempat yang dilewatinya sebagai bukti kepemilikan. Kini seluruh tubuh Kris mengkilat, tak hanya karena saliva Yongguk dengan bekas kemerahan di setiap tempat, juga karena keringat yang membasahinya. Apalagi lampu ruangan yang bersinar cukup terang.

Kris mengerang nikmat saat merasakan mulut Yongguk memanjakan pusakanya bersamaan dengan jari – jari besar yang perlahan menerobos single holenya. Semakin cepat dan beraturan sampai akhirnya Kris berteriak menyuarakan kenikmatannya, menahan sensai dari rasa abstrak di seluruh tubuhnya.

Yongguk melepaskan kejantanan Kris lalu mencium kening dan bibir Kris. Menunggu sampai sang kekasih tenang dan mengatur pernafasannya dengan teratur. Kris membuka matanya dan memperhatikan Yongguk yang menatap sayang padanya.

Kris tersenyum jahil, tangan lentiknya bergerak ke bawah dan tanpa aba – aba menggenggam kejantanan Yongguk dan mengocoknya perlahan. Mata Yongguk membola, seringai mesum tercipta "hm… sudah mulai nakal rupanya Little dragon"

Kris mengerang tertahan saat Yongguk memasukkan jari tengahnya ke single holenya "sakit?" Kris menggeleng " rasanya hanya sedikit aneh" gumamnya. Tangan Yongguk memanjakan kejantanan Kris, sementara dia mulai menambahkan 2 jarinya lagi. jari – jarinya bergerak perlahan di tubuh Kris.

Kris mengerang kembali saat jari Yongguk menyentuh prostatnya. "lihat aku chagiya" Kris membuka matanya yang tanpa sadar terpejam. Melihat Yongguk yang tersenyum tulus. "apa kau siap ?" Yongguk bertanya sembari mempersiapkan kejantanannya di pintu masuk lubang kenikmatan Kris.

Kris menghembuskan nafas perlahan sebelum mengangguk yakin, "aku siap" Kris berteriak tertahan saat kejantanan Yongguk menerobos lubang virginnya. Ia dapat merasakan kejantanan besar itu berdenyut di dalam tubuhnya.

Kris memeluk tubuh Yongguk erat, semakin menyatukan tubuh mereka. Pandangannya terkunci pada iris kelam Yongguk yang tak lepas memandanginya. "Yong…guk-ahh…chagiya…ahhh…hhh" desah Kris. Ia hampir kehabisan nafas saat rasa sakit menjalar menguasai tubuhnya. Yongguk berhenti sesaat untuk mengambil nafas dan membiarkan Kris terbiasa dengan kejantananya di dalam tubuh Kris.

"saranghae Kris Jeongmal saranghaeyo chagiya" Yongguk bergerak perlahan di awalnya namun sedikit demi sedikit semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Membuat rasa sakit Kris perlahan menjadi kenikmatan seutuhnya. Dia mulai bergerak mengimbangi kecepatan Yongguk.

"more… fasthhh Yongguk…ahhh… more more more… ahhh ngghh deeperhh ahh ahhh…" Tanpa henti Kris mendesah. Menyuarakan kenikmatannya. Tubuhnya sudah tak bisa ia control. Sementara Yongguk kembali menghujani bibir, leher dan seluruh tubuhnya dengan penuh hasrat. Gerakan mereka semakin liar, tak mempedulikan resiko jika ranjang yang harusnya menampung satu pasien itu ambruk.

"yongguk….chagihhh…ahhh… aku sudahhhh… ahhh NGHHH" diiringi teriakan Kris melepaskan seluruh hasratnya. Yongguk yang merasakan kejantanannya di pijat dari dalam pun semakin menggila dan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam Kris.

"KRIS!"

Kris melenguh merasakan cairan Yongguk memenuhi tubuhnya. Kris membiarkan Yongguk menimpa tubuhnya, menetralkan nafas mereka yang memburu. Yongguk berguling dan menarik kejantanannya dari tubuh kesayanganya. Di bawanya tubuh Kris ke dalam pelukan posesif seakan mencegah Kris pergi.

"aku mencintaimu Kris. Kau adalah milikku, sekarang dan untuk selamanya" bisik Yongguk lalu membiarkan kegelapan yang nyaman menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"huah" Yongguk menguap lebar sambil berusaha meregangkan tangannya. Tapi kehangatan yang diterimanya dari dadanya membuat matanya berkedip. Ia lalu menatap ke bawah dan mendapati Kris tengah bergelung di sana. Tangan kecil Kris memeluk erat tubuh Yongguk. Meringkuk di dadanya. Yongguk tersenyum, dia ingat akan malam panas yang dilaluinya bersama kekasihnya itu.

Dengan lembut, Yongguk memainkan rambut lembut Kris. Pikirannya menerawang pada ucapan mafia Lau._"hal yang pastinya takkan membuatmu menyesal". _Dahinya berkerut. "apa maksud mafia itu sebenarnya?" gumam Yongguk penasaran.

"ung~" erang Kris pelan. Dia melepaskan dekapannya pada Kris. Dia mengucek – ucek matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu dia menguap pelan sambil duduk, meregangkan tangannya. Matanya berkedip polos saat mendapati Yongguk duduk di sampingnya dengan senyuman mesum. "Yongguk – ah? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Dan kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?" Tanya Kris setengah sadar.

"tidak memakai baju?" blush! Wajah pucat Kris langsung merona merah. Akhirnya semua nyawa dan kesadarannya terkumpul. Membuat pikirannya memflash back apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam. "eung~" Kris menaikkan selimut sampai ke lehernya dan menatap tajam pada Yongguk. "kenapa masih ada di sini? Sudah sana turun!" ucap Kris mencoba marah. Namun dengan wajah merona tersebut justru membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Yongguk terkekeh lalu mengacak – acak rambut Kris gemas. "kau sangat menawan chagiya" ucapnya kemudian mencuri ciuman singkat dari Kris. Yongguk bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Blush! Wajah Kris kembali merona parah mendapati Yongguk dengan santainya berjalan tanpa busana. "ugh!" dia mengeluh sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam selimut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kris telah diijinkan untuk pulang. Yongguk dengan penuh perhatian memanjakannya. Orang tua mereka juga memutuskan untuk mempercepat pernikahan mereka. Dengan tujuan agar 2 pemuda yang di mabuk asmara itu tidak melampaui norma bats. Merek belum tau aja kalau Yongguk sudah berkali – kali memangsa anak dan menantu kesayangan mereka itu.

Sekolah juga berjalan lancer. Terkadang Kris bisa tertawa sendiri mengingat kejadian 3 bulan lalu itu. Sehari setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit.

"_HEH? Kau ini beneran Kris Wu kan?"_

"_kau si culun itu kan?"_

_Suara berisik terdengar sejak saat Yongguk memperkenalkan kekasihnya itu. Semua orang berseru tak percaya. Namun juga ada yang kagum. Ternyata pemuda culun yang mereka juluki Nerdy Boy itu adalah seorang pemdua cantik nan menawan. Dia benar – benar berbeda 100 % dari sosok nerdnya. Walau, yeah dia tetep aja pendiam._

"_hua! Neomu kyeopta!" seru para gadis gemes. Para pemuda hanya bisa melongo menahan air liur mereka menatap Kris yang sangat sempurna._

"Chagiya, wae?" sapa Yongguk saat mendapati Kris tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap taman.

Kris mendongak dan menepuk tanah kosong di sampingnya. Isyarat bagi Yongguk untuk duduk. Yongguk duduk dengan patuhnya. Dan membelai rambut Kris yang merebahkan kepalanya dip aha Yongguk. Akhir – akhir ini entah kenapa Kris menjadi sangat manja. Namun, bukan berarti Yongguk tidak menyukainya. Bahkan, dengan senang hati memanjakannya.

"wae hum?" ulang Yongguk lembut.

"ani. Aku hanya ingat saat kau mengenalkanku pada siswa – siswi itu saja" jawab Kris sembari menutup matanya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

Yongguk mengerutkan dahinya. "chagiya, gwenchanayo?"

"um" gumam Kris pelan.

Yongguk tersentak kaget lalu mengangkat tubuh Kris. Wajahnya terlihat panic saat membawa Kris menuju UKS. Sementara Kris malah menyamankan dirinya dalam gendongan suaminya itu. Ya… beberapa minggu setelah peristiwa itu, Yongguk menikahi Kris, dan itu sudah diketahui oleh semua orang yang ada di dunia Wu sengaja mengumumkan itu. Mereka takut terjadi lagi hal yang sampai sekarang masih membuat mereka ngeri.

Yongguk menidurkan Kris ke ranjang. Dan bergerak mau mencari dokter. Tapi terhenti saat Kris menggenggam ujung bajunya. Yongguk berbalik, "chagi?"

"jangan pergi. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu…" ujar Kris dengan nada lemah.

Yongguk menghela nafas, lalu duduk di samping Kris. Menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan erat. "baiklah. Aku disini Chagiya" ucap Yongguk tulus.

Yongguk menatap lembut pada Kris yang menutup matanya dengan begitu damai. Tak terlihat tanda – tanda kalau dia sakit. Keningnya mengernyit menyadari ada sedikit tonjolan di perut Kris. Setahunya, selama mereka berhubungan… Yongguk sama sekali belum menyadarinya. "chagiya… waeyo? Kau membuatku cemas akhir – akhir ini"

"Yongguk-ah!" panggilan lembut itu membuat Yongguk mendongak.

"wae hyung?"

"aniyo. Hanya saja aku khawatir pada kalian. Lebih baik kau bawa Kris ke rumah sakit. Aku takut ada hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi padanya" ujar Yongnam perhatian.

Kris menatap pada wajah damai Kris lalu menghela nafas, "dia takkan suka hyung"

"heh, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan hal selain keselamatnannya? Bukankah ini juga demi anak itu?"

"tapi…"

Plak! Yongnam langsung menjitak kepala Yongguk dengan keras. "kau ini bodoh atau tolol? Cepta bawa Kris ke rumah sakit ppabo!"

"yya hyung! Arraseo, tapi kau tak perlu menganiaya kepala indahku ini bisa kan?" rajuk Yongguk lalu dengan lembut menggendong Kris. Mereka menuju seoul hospital. Begitu sampai Yongguk langsung membiarkan dokter memeriksa kondisi Kris.

"uisa?" seru Yongguk begitu dokter membuka pintu UGD.

"… bisa kita bicara di ruangan saya Yongguk-ssi?" Tanya dokter itu yang kontan saja membuat saudara kembar itu saling pandang cemas.

"ada apa dengan istri saya uisa? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan atau apa? Apa kondisisnya begitu mengkhawatirkan?" seru Yongguk menuntut penjelasan.

"lebih baik kalian ikut saya" ucap dokter itu dengan tampang sedih.

Lagi – lagi Yongguk dan Yongnam saling pandang sebelum mengikuti sang dokter. Begitu sampai di ruangan dokter itu, Yongguk langsung saja memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"uisa, katakan apa yang terjadi pada istri saya! Dia taka pa – apa kan? Dia tak menderita penyakit apapun kan? Uisa jawab!"

"bagaimana uisa bisa menjawab kalau kau bertanya dengan tak sabaran begitu Yongguk? Tenangkan dirimu!"

Sesuai saran saudaranya, Yongguk mengatur pernafasannya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari dokter.

"Bang Yongguk-ssi…" ucap dokter itu memulai. Suasana kontan saja senyap, Yongguk meremas tangannya khawatir. Sementara Yongnam mentap sang dokter tenang. Well, sepeprtinya terlihat sedikit kilat geli di matanya.

Dokter dengan tag name Ok Taecyeon itu menghembuskan nafas pelan "istri anda…" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melihat ekspresi Yongguk yang sangat cemas, dengan wajah pias ketakutan. " selamat, istri anda tengah mengandung 2 bulan. Dengan kondisi yang sehat dan baik – baik saja. Jadi… anda adalah ayah sekarang" sambung dokter itu dengan senyuman lebar.

Yongnam langsung terbahak mendapati wajah melongo kembarannya yang sangat konyol. "Yongguk kau harus lihat dirimu! Kau konyol sekali!" seru Yongnam di sela tawanya.

"uisa… kau tidak bohongkan?" Tanya Yongguk pelan. Mendapati gelengan kepala sang dokter membuat Yongguk langsung mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. "YEAHHHH! Aku jadi ayah Hyung!" serunya penuh semangat. Tanpa basa – basi dia berlari menuju ruangan istrinya.

Yongnam geleng – geleng kepala lalu menatap Ok Taecyeon. "gamsahamnida uisanim" ucapnya sembari mebungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat. Dokter itu mengangguk lalu menepuk bahu Yongnam. Yongnam segera berjalan keluar. Menghubungi keluarganya untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yongguk tak henti – hentinya menciumi punggung tangan Kris. Tangan kanannya mengelus lembut perut Kris. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gembira.

"eung~" Kris menggeliat pelan lalu mengedipkan matanya. Mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. "chagiya?" panggilnya serak pada Yongguk yang mengelus perutnya.

"ne chagi?"

"aku dimana?"

"kau ada di rumah sakit. Tadi kau pingsan kan?"

"eung? Aku nggak pingsan kok! Entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini aku sering ngantuk. Dan berhenti membelai perutku! Kau ini seperti membelai perut orang hamil saja" ucap Kris sembari menguap.

Yongguk mendekap Kris erat, "gomawo chagiya… gomawo" bisiknya berulang – ulang di telinga Kris.

"wae?"

"kita akan menjadi orang tua. Ada aegya disini" ucap Yongguk sembari membelai perut Kris lagi.

Kris memejamkan matanya, mengingat ucapan Henry waktu itu. 'jadi ini maksudnya?'

"chagi?" panggil Yongguk khawatir saat Kris hanya diam tak berkomentar.

Kris membuka matanya dan berkedi, "wae?"

"kau… tidak suka dengan kehamilanmu?" Tanya Yongguk takut – takut.

Sontak Kris menggeleng kencang, "apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu? Yang benar saja! Aku justru akan sangat senang! Aku hanya tidak menyanka kita akan punya aegya yang lahir langsung dari rahimku" jelas Kris sembari tersenyum lembut pada suaminya. Dan ikut membelai perutnya yang sedikit menonjol itu.

"ne. dan sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang eomma"

"um!" angguk Kris semangat, dan selama 2 jam ke depan mereka sibuk membicarakn segala sesuatu tentang bayi mereka sebelum keluarga besar mereka turut serta.

Kris tersenyum lembut menyimak percakapan itu. 'gomawo henry… mianhae…' batinnya dengan wajah tenang. Tangannya tak henti mengusap perutnya sayang. 'me as mother now… thanks… thank you so much…friend' sambungnya sembari menatap pada orang – orang yang disayanginya itu masih asyik rebut.

"chagiya" panggil Yongguk pelan.

Cup! Kris langsung meencium lembut bibir suaminya itu. Menunjukkan betapa gembiranya dia saat ini. dengan senang hati Yongguk membalasnya. Membiarkan orang – orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Untuk saat ini biarkan dia sibuk dengan istri yang sangat dicintainya itu. Yah, biarkan mereka berbahagia menyambut kedatangan aegya mereka.

**THE END**

GAJE? Emang! Betewe gomawo sudah membaca dan meriview. Mian kalau akhirnya tak seperti yang di harapkan. Keunde…selamat membaca! Ah, harusnya ini ada di bagian atas kan?

Oh iya balasan review…

Irha Fazira: udah lanjut, gomawo

Ryeolaakim : udah lanjut, gomawo. mian nggak bisa apdet kilat

IrisJulianAmethyst : ne gomawoyo... ini udah lanjut :) gomawo...

ara choi :gomawo, ini udah lanjut :)

dew90 : ne gomawo, uda lanjut ya?

Guest : ne, mian kalo nggak sesuai selera. toh syiie nggak nyuruh baca kan?

untuk yang login udah syiie balas di pm.

ah ngga usah panggil thor ya lain kali? panggil syiie aja ^^

sign,

SFN 'shiora'


End file.
